LA NUEVA AVENTURA DE SONIC Y SUS AMIGOS
by vianhey.violeta
Summary: RENCUENTROS, PASADOS TRAGICOS, RONANSE, CELOS, NUEVOS AMIGOS, Y UN NUEVO MAL ASECHANDO DESDE LAS PENUMBRAS DE LA DESOLASION Y EL SUFRIMIENTO. es pesimo summary pero denle una oportunidad plis depues ustedes jusgan.
1. MISION

_**Hola esta es mi primera historia sobre Sonic y sus amigos espero que les guste, la historia tendrá romance, amistad, pasados, hermandad, pleitos, y algunos personajes de mi invención, y muchos celos.**_

_**Sin mas espero que les guste, nos leemos abajo. **_

**Cap. 1.-mision.**

Todo comienza en mobotropolis, una hermosa ciudad en la cual posee un gran castillo en el centro de este, el cual era habitado por la reina Aliena, quien es acompañada por dos de sus tres hijos, ya que uno decidió vivir una vida normal fuera de la realeza, aparte de que tenía que casarse con una desconocida, y se fue sin decir más.

En el castillo hablaban la reina y sus hijos.

-porque quieren ir a buscar a su hermano?- pregunto la reina Aleena, una eriza de cabellos y pelaje morados, de cómo unos 32 años, a sus hijos.

-no queremos buscarlo queremos encontrar y tratar de vivir una vida normal junto a el-contesto una eriza de color rosa fuerte, de unos 15 años.

-además nosotros tampoco queremos gobernar mobotropolis, es aburrido de tan solo pensarlo-dijo un erizo de color verde de 15 años.

-mmm… está bien los dejare libres pero serán acompañados por un guardia del castillo, que vivirá con ustedes, claro no será cualquiera, retírense-dijo la reina mientras sus hijos se iban a sus habitaciones, después de eso la reina jalo una cuerda y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció frente a ella una eriza de color negro como la noche y con rayos rosas su cara cubierta por un casco y su cuerpo por una armadura de plata poseía unos hermosos y penetrantes ojos rosa, de unos 15 años de edad, se inclinó ante la reina y espero a que hablara.

-te he llamado para pedirte que acompañes a mis hijos en su viaje y los protejas de todo, sé que volverán algún día pero quiero que los cuides y me mantengas al tanto de todo lo que veas con quien se juntan, si ases esto y me mantienes informada de todo, desare el compromiso entre tú y Sonic.-dijo la reina mirando a la eriza de armadura a los ojos.

-si eso es lo que desea lo are recuerde que estoy en deuda con usted y sus hijos por a verme liberado de mi sueño de krigenisasion (no sé cómo se escribe.).-contesto la eriza de armadura.

-bien puedes retirarte dile a mis hijos que pueden partir cuando quieran.-dijo la reina.

-claro su alteza.-dijo y se retiró, camino hasta el segundo piso y entro a la habitación de la eriza-princesa Sonia su madre me ha pedido comunicarle que yo seré quien los acompañe en su viaje y que pueden partid cuando lo deseen.-dijo la eriza.

-gracias violeta-contesta la eriza que responde al nombre de Sonia.

-bien me retiro.-contesta violeta para dirigirse a la siguiente habitación

-príncipe manic su… -pero fue interrumpida por él.

-ya lose no me lo repitas y deja de llamarme príncipe, es molesto.-dijo un poco enojado pues no le gusta que lo llamen príncipe.

-bien me retiro.-dijo violeta saliendo de ahí.

Después de algunos días los príncipes y violeta partieron de mobotropolis, después de estar lo suficiente mente lejos acamparon en el bosque, al día siguiente siguieron con su camino, pero de repente un gran estruendo se escucha y…

CONTINUARA…..

_**Bien espero que le s aya gustado no olviden dejar un reviews se aceptan todo tipo de criticas.**_

_**No veremos en mi próximo capitulo.**_

_**Bye bye.**_


	2. RENCUENTRO

_**Hola he regresado con un nuevo capítulo espero oz guste.**_

_**Cap.2.- rencuentro.**_

Los príncipes y violeta se dirigieron al lugar de donde provenía el estruendo, al llegar al lugar solo vieron a un robot hecho trisas.

-que abra sido eso.-se preguntó Sonia mirando el robot.

-no lo sé-respondió Manic mirando su alrededor.

-mmm… príncipe Sonic.-murmuro violeta pero fue lo suficiente fuerte para que Sonia y Manic lo escucharan.

-Sonic donde-preguntaron mirando a violeta que examinaba el robot.

-Sonic fue quien destruyo el robot… después corrió en esa dirección.-dijo mientras apuntaba a la dirección en la que se fue Sonic.

-entonces no ay tiempo que perder ay que ir en esa dirección, y deja de llamarnos príncipes.-dijo manic mientras comenzaba a caminar y las otras dos la seguían.

EN OTRO LADO…

-he bien echo con esto ya tenemos 4 esmeraldas caos.-dijo un erizo azul, de unos 15 años, a sus compañeros.

-ahora solo faltan tres y la que sigue esta… en el mar-dijo un zorrito de dos colas de como 15 años.

-bien que te parece si pensamos en eso después si vamos a casa Tails- dijo Sonic a su amigo.

-claro vámonos.-dijo Tails y se fueron.

Tails y Sonic viven juntos con todos sus amigos en una mansión que Tails construyo para poder estar juntos y la ubicaron a un lado de ángel islán para que kunckles pudiera vigilar la master esmerald, la mansión es habitada por, Sonic The Hedgehog, Mails (Tails) Powers, Kunckles The Echidna, Shadow The Hedgehog (obligado.), Silver the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Rouge The Bat, María The Hedgehog, Crema y Cheess The Rabit, Vainilla The Rabit, Blaze The Cat.

SERCA DE AHÍ

-bien creo que podemos preguntar en esa mansión si conocen a Sonic.-dijo Sonia, caminando a la mansión seguida de Manic y violeta.

Al llegar tocan el timbre y abre vainilla.

-buenas tardes jóvenes en que les puedo ayudar.-saludo/pregunto vainilla con una sonrisa tierna.

-buenas tardes señora estamos buscando a un joven llamado Sonic the hedgehog lo conoce.-pregunto violeta con un tono de voz serio.

-Sonic, claro pasen él vive aquí le avisare que lo buscan.-dijo vainilla para darles el pase eh ir a buscar a Sonic a la sala.

-Sonic hay alguien que te busca están en la entrada los hago pasar.-pregunto vainilla.

-yo no espero a nadie… hágalos pasar.-dijo Sonic pensativo.

-por supuesto…- fue donde los chicos y los guio a la sala.- aquí están bueno yo voy a preparar la comida.- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y se fue

-hola…- dijo Sonic para voltear su vista del televisor y dirigirla asía donde estaban los tres y quedarse sorprendido, mientras los demás observan lo que pasa.

-…-Sonic solo corre a abrazar a sus dos hermanos.-chicos que hacen aquí-dijo mientras dejaba de abrasarlos.

-bueno como tu buscamos nuestra libertar igual solo que nosotros se la pedimos a mama.-dijo Sonia-pero nos puso una condición.-dijo mientras apuntaba a violeta.

-Sonia deja de apuntarme.- dijo violeta.

-ok ella se quedara con nosotros hasta que nos casemos.-dijo Manic.

-y… quienes.- pregunto Sonic mirándola no la reconoció por la armadura y el casco.

-es tu prometida hermanito.-dijo Manic.

-¡QUE!-gritaron todos menos Sonia, Manic y Violeta.

-¡PROMETIDA!- grito Amy alterada al enterarse de que su amado estaba comprometido.

-corrección, ex prometida, nuestro compromiso fue anulado.-dijo violeta seria.

-¿de verdad? ¿Cuándo lo anularon?- pregunto Sonic feliz.

-¿eh? Ase 4 días.- respondió Violeta.

-enserio mmm… ¿qué te ofreció ma y que condiciones te puso por ser nuestra escolta?-pregunto Manic.

-no me ofreció nada, solo me dijo que mi compromiso con Sonic estaba anulado y que los acompañara a ustedes por ser una de sus mejores guardias, y me dejo de condición que le enviara cartas con todo lo que asían con quien, se juntaban, donde Vivian y etc. ¿porque?-dijo violeta.

-¡QUE!- gritaron Sonia y Manic.- no puedes revelar nuestra ubicación tampoco que asemos, ni con quien estamos.-dijeron ya más calmados.

-lo siento príncipes yo solo sigo órdenes y las voy a cumplir.-dijo violeta cruzada de brazos.

-perdón pero nos explicarían que pasa aquí por favor.-dijo Amy súper confundida.

-bueno ellos son mis hermanos Sonia y Manic, hijos de la reina Aleena de Mobotropolis, ella mi ex prometida Violeta, la razón por la que huy de casa y porque no quería ser el gobernante de Mobotropolis- Ahora ¡ATRAPDLA!-explico y ordeno atacar a violeta él y sus hermanos se lanzan asía ella y esta solo desaparece y aparece detrás de ellos.

-no tiene ningún caso saben que no pueden contra mí por cierto…-dijo violeta para después quitarse su casco y sacar algo de dentro de su armadura.-toma-dijo entregándole a Sonic su amuleto en forma de guitara dejando a este sorprendido.-la Reina me dijo que te lo entregara cuando te fuiste lo dejaste en tu habitación.

-gracias… mmm… y ustedes porque están con esa cara.-pregunto Sonic a sus amigos ya que no dejaban de mirar a Violeta y después apuntarla a ella y a shadow que estaba en estado de shock.

-n-no puede ser.- dijo shadow aun en su estado de shock.

Violeta estaba en shock estaba mirando a shadow, se supone que él estaba muerto, sin pensarlo los dos se abrazaron y empezaron a llorar dejando a todos estupefactos ósea shadow la primera forma de vida perfecta, el tipo frio, sin emociones, el orgulloso y terco shadow, llorando.

-pensé que te había perdido para siempre, creí que no te volvería a ver jamás-dijo shadow abrazando a violeta más fuerte.

-aquí estoy no te volveré a dejar solo, así como sé que tú tampoco te alejaras de mi shadow-dijo mientras ocultaba su rostro en su pecho.

-n-n-nos- e…e…explicarían qu… que pasa aquí por favor-dijo María atónita mirando al amor de su vida abrasando a otra chica.

Ambos se separaron lentamente y violeta respondió.

-shadow y yo somos hermanos-dijo violeta secando sus lágrimas.

-¡QUE! Gritaron todos antes de desmallarse….

CONTINUARA…

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTO ES LO QUE MI LOCO SEREBRO ME DIJO QUE DEVIA ESCRIBIR ASI QUE AQUÍ ESTA

ASTA LA PROXIMA MI GENTE.


End file.
